Report 132
Report #132 Skillset: Skill: Avatar Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Feb 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The Avatar auras, EXALT AURA and EXALT WRATH are overpowering in solo (first) and group (both) combat, particularly because their cost is almost nonexistant for people who bash a lot and because they can stack up to ridiculous levels (4 avatars on a side are putting out something like 3200 passive damage every tick on all order enemies.) This gets worse when orders enemy whoever they want for no reason. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make wrath work on a universal tick like bard songs. If Sarrasri and Nejii have wrath on, and are fighting Thoros, the game should check if he's a charune enemy, if so do damage, then a maylea enemy, if so do damage unless he was already hit by Charune's wrath, etc. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Because exalt is good against affliction classes in solo too, it might be better to change the effect - something like make it a single-person truefavour for 10 minutes (counts as the god's truefavour, does not stack with existing favours.) Since this effect is already widely available to some people it shouldn't imbalance things to the same extent as it currently does. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Instead of replacing exalt, make it not stack (as per solution 1 for wrath) and also not cure afflictions. Player Comments: ---on 2/12 @ 01:45 writes: Spot on with solution 1. A single individual should not be affected by more than one wrath in a 5 second interval (wrath's tick), and the only wrath that hits them should be the one that would do the most damage. For example, if Nejii and Nydekion both had wrath up but no relevant buffs, it would randomly decide which one would hit me. If Nydekion used Fervour and boosted his damage, Nydekion's wrath would be the one to hit me ---on 2/12 @ 01:50 writes: As far as Aura goes, I think the simplest solution would be to just make it not cure afflictions so it doesn't degrade affliction based combat like it has been. Stacking Aura is more difficult because it's based on order membership (so you can only be affected by the auras of one order), whereas with wrath a group of orders can have an individual enemied to all of them. If we go with your TF suggestion, it would have to be roomwide I think because, as I understand it, the idea of avatar powers is to make an effect that extends beyond the avatar ---on 2/13 @ 01:50 writes: Well, if you think the pretty damn large healing tick wouldn't still get in the way, I suppose so. I'm not so sure. And I still don't want stacking aura even if it is slightly harder to have more than one per order (Maylea's has four so even though one very rarely fights it's not like we couldn't stack it if we wanted to to fairly good effect.) ---on 2/13 @ 17:25 writes: Solution 1 sounds good and probably should have been the case to start with. In fact, Exalt Aura would likely be suitably changed if it did not stack across avatars but still retained its ability to cure afflictions. ---on 2/13 @ 20:05 writes: Well I wouldn't mind so much because my offense doesn't depend on afflictions and I'd get access to passive curing for basically no tradeoff, but for classes like warriors, monks, wiccans, guardians, and druids whose offense depends on the integrity of afflictions, I can see why it's a bad thing ---on 2/14 @ 07:25 writes: I'd prefer if we really did start lessening passive cures everyone has access to, so the TF idea is fine by me ---on 2/17 @ 12:19 writes: The point of exalt aura is to heal your order members. You as the Avatar of your order are giving a benefit to all order members in the room. A single person TF is not benefitting all members, and for the most part is useless to any order members that actually are active and have TF's. Aura is also not stackable. I would be more agreeable to making exalt aura tic on 10 seconds instead of 5. ---on 2/17 @ 12:20 writes: Sorry it is stackable, it is not as easily stackable. ---on 2/19 @ 19:55 writes: I have to agree with Gregori. Not too fond of the TF idea, due to it being pointless for those who usually always find themselves with a TF anyways. I'm in support of possibly slowing down aura's tick, not overly changing it. ---on 2/20 @ 06:03 writes: I would just like to point out I am also fine with the affliction curing of Aura being removed. I agree that all the extra passive affliction curing from avatar aura and shrine cure is a hindrance to any affliction based classes. Speaking as someone who stacks them to keep affliction based classes from making headway against me. ---on 2/27 @ 19:55 writes: Forgot to add if the Aff curing is removed from exalt aura, then the cost should be reduced as well since it is no longer Shrine Cure + Shrine Heal.